


Somebody To You

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: AND DRAMA, Almund, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drumfred, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: A chance encounter leads Alfred Paget and Edward Drummond to be entangled in each other's lives for the better. They are brought together by friends and one seemingly unimportant coffee shop.Who knows what the future will hold?





	1. The start of something

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by oceans_and_lover's Coffee Shop fic called "As Sweet as Coffee and Cake" to write my own coffee shop au! There will be settings outside the coffee shop but that's definitely the place where it all starts... I've been planning it for a few weeks now and I have lots of ideas: there will be some drama in there as well and i'm really looking forward to writing all the characters from a modern perspective.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Grey clouds gathered over Cambridge as Drummond weaved his way in and out of students and shoppers, trying to race against the imminent downpour. His rucksack was a burden on his shoulders; it contained his laptop and all the books he needed for his next assignment that Professor Peel had set in that morning’s lecture. He liked his professor but he was a stickler for deadlines and even though Drummond had plenty of time to complete it he felt like getting a head start. It was almost like this external force had been exhibited in him when he found himself with the sudden urge to hit the books and start writing his piece – these feelings didn’t come along as often as he’d like so he thought he’d better act on it.

Unfortunately, his inspiration didn’t consort with the weather and the building bank of grey was pulling at its seams. 

He’d stuffed what he needed in his bag, donned a beanie which his mum had tried to convince him to leave behind and headed towards his favourite Café to get his work done (a place that helped channel his inspiration). It was tucked away on one of the cobblestone side streets, just away from the swathing masses of tourists, and was called Kensington & Co. He’d found it around a year ago when he was exploring Cambridge for the first time. It was cosy and authentic with original oak beams with leather seats which seemed to engulf you - alongside roomier bar seats with expansive table space which was often the territory of the students.

And the _cake -_ that was one of the reasons he always made his way back.  
What he’d stuffed into his bag did not include an umbrella.

Heavy drops spilled from the clouds and slapped against the pavement in ones and twos. Soon, they began to gather in strength and it was like the skies had unleashed a tidal wave. Drummond stepped up his pace and covered his head with his arms in a desperate attempt to remain remotely dry. It was not working very well… at all. Rain was sneaking its way into the holes in his jumper already.

“Do you want to come under my umbrella?” Called a man from behind him.

Drummond turned around, doubting that the person was talking to him, but was surprised to see two sapphire eyes meeting his.  
“Um- why, yes please!” Stuttered Drummond, struck by the man offering out his umbrella. Drummond ducked under the umbrella, the man lifting it slightly higher so he didn’t have to bend over to stay dry.

“Where are you going?” Asked the man.

Drummond gave a slightly puzzled look, still dazed, and could kick-start his speech, “So I can take you there.” Added the man who responded to Drummond’s look of confusion.

“Oh, sorry. I’m going to Kensington & Co café, please.” Smiled Drummond.

“That’s funny: me too! I start there today.” Laughed the man and they found themselves walking faster now that they both knew their destination.

“Well then, I’m a lucky man.” Joked Drummond as they both turned round the corner and the swinging sign of the café was in their sights. They made their way to the door and burst through it, fighting the wind. The man shook his umbrella outside and they wiped their feet on the doormat.  
“Well thank you…” Trailed off Drummond when he realised he never asked for the man’s name.

“Alfred. Alfred Paget.” Grinned _Alfred._  
Drummond bowed cheekily, “Why thank you. I’m Edward but most people call me Drummond.”  
Alfred returned the bow, “Nice to meet you Drummond!”

“Usual, Drummond?” Asked Nancy behind the till.  
“Yes please.” He answered.

“You’re a regular here then.” Stated Alfred with a small smile, “You better find a seat.”

Drummond just nodded, entranced with Alfred and barely registering his words. Alfred gave a small wave and headed over to the till – seemingly to introduce himself. Drummond settled into the corner and sank into one of the arm chairs. It was a relatively private spot, a gem amongst the bustle of the café, where he could be in his own bubble but also survey the café when he felt like doing some people watching. He could also see the counter from where he was which meant he could watch a certain person of interest.  
Was that creepy? He had only just met the man and now he was watching him from a slightly darkened corner. Well, that was an exaggeration but it wasn’t as far from the truth as Drummond would like it to be. With a sigh, he pulled out his books and his laptop and placed it on the small side table next to him. He looked over to the counter to see Nancy talking to Alfred, pointing out seats and machines. They caught each other’s eyes and they both smiled. 

The staff in here became more like friends to Drummond over the year and they ended up being a close-knit unit. Francatelli was the main baker and was renowned all across the food scene for his perfect rises – it made their monthly game night competitive and tasty! He was with Nancy and it was early days for them but Drummond had been rooting for them from the start. Archie (or Archibald but no one dared to call him that) was Nancy’s closest friend. Cleary joined a few months ago after moving from Ireland, everyone called her by her last name too. Sometimes his friends from University would come here but they were often out together. Victoria and Albert were undoubtedly in love and after a few years of fawning over each other, Ernst and Harriet had finally taken the next step. That won Drummond £20; he always knew they’d end up together. Then that leaves him, a hopeful Politician with a great family, a professor who was also like a father-figure but no love life.

Whatsoever.

When Ernst and Victoria pandered him on his love life he’d often say he was too busy for a relationship but he did feel lonely. He had a great group of friends but he always felt incomplete, he wanted to be with someone, hold someone in his arms but at the moment, it seemed that the universe did not want that.  
A coffee mug was placed down infront of him which startled him.

Alfred laughed, “Sorry about that. Your coffee and one Victoria Sponge.”  
“Thank you, Alfred. How’s it going?” He asked.  
“I think I’ll like it here.” Stated Alfred with a grin, before turning away and grabbing a cloth to wipe the tables.

Drummond turned his coffee around and saw a small note resting on the side.

_In case it rains again – Alfred_

Drummond turned the note around and saw the mobile number delicately written. He gazed over to Alfred and a warm feeling settled in his heart. This was the start of something, he wasn’t quite sure what, but he knew it was _something._


	2. Turning the page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred finishes his first shift and has time to reflect on the day that unfolded...

Alfred watched Drummond leave, noticing he took the note he left when he went to his table to clear away the coffee and plate - his smile broadened. Drummond had been there for a couple of hours furiously tapping away at his laptop and spreading books out all across the table. His antics were interesting to watch and from peering over his shoulder, when bringing another customer their pastry, Alfred worked out that he seemed to be a politics student.

Alfred hadn’t even completed his first shift but he was already in love with the place. The atmosphere was warm and cosy – perfect for these autumn days – and he could already envisage the place in the depths of winter. Mr Francatelli’s cakes and pastries were masterful and you could see how much passion he put into the work. Everyone had _so much_ passion and it filled his heart with hope that he so desperately needed. Here he would be able to move on and start living his life. His bank was healthy (so could probably get away with months of not working) but he liked to keep busy and this seemed to be the place to do that.

“We’ll be closing up soon, well done Alfred.” Nancy smiled as she whipped the cream on a hot chocolate.

“Thank you! I’m enjoying it here already.” Answered Alfred, stuffing his hands in his apron pockets in affirmation.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Said a voice.

Alfred looked up and saw a respectable looking man with warm eyes and a soft smile.

“I’m Melbourne. I own the café and I thought I’d see how the new recruit was getting on.”

“Very well thanks, it’s quite a place you have here.” Complimented Alfred.

Melbourne nodded, almost wistfully, gazing around the shop, “It was my wife’s idea – I’m glad people are still enjoying it.”

Alfred wasn’t sure what to say but luckily Archie stepped in and handed Melbourne a steaming mug of coffee. He nodded, again, in appreciation.

“Well, I’m glad you’re liking it, Alfred.” Added Melbourne before settling down in a sofa and taking out a small notebook and fountain pen.

Cleary went and turned the small panel to “Closed” and he began to put the left over cakes and pastries onto plates.

“Alfred, chose some, afterall… you haven’t tasted my fabulous bakes yet.” Joked Francatelli.

Alfred carefully chose a couple of different tarts, a couple of slices of cake and put them in a paper bag - he decided to store away a muffin for the walk back. It was 7 o’clock when the day finished and he changed out of his work clothes into something more casual. He waved goodbye to everyone – and thanked them which was often called his speciality – and headed out into the dark. It wasn’t raining anymore but the pavements still bore remenants of the previous downpour. It took him one, decent sized muffin to get back to his flat. It was down one of the side arteries of the city: close enough to get into the centre (and work) but far away enough from the clubs and busy roads. He chucked his keys into the tray by the door and dropped his bag by the door.

It was so quiet.

He hummed to himself, trying to drown out the silence and the isolation. It was going to take a while to get used to this. He turned the heating up and padded over to the worktop and cracked open a bottle of red wine, pouring it into a glass. He took his bag of cakes and pastries into the living room and sat on the mostly redundant sofa, sipping on his wine. He was beginning to blink back some tears when his phone lit up. He reached over to it with speed like the Flash and saw a message.

_It's Drummond, I hope it rains again :)_

Alfred suddenly flooded with a newfound hope that had almost been distinguished. Maybe he wasn't so alone? He thought back to the man he had only just met, the man with a weathered beanie and messy hair, and found himself smiling uncontrollably. Perhaps he had imagined there was some spark or fire or simply _something_ between them but that was enough for him.  
_Me too ;) It was nice meeting you_  
Replied Alfred. It was a relatively conservative reply - he didn't want to scare him off. He took a tentative sip of wine and waited for a reply.

_I hope you stay at the café_

Alfred's chest tightened at the feeling of being wanted.  
_I think i have plenty of reasons to stay_  


_Good :)_   


Was the reply he received. He put his phone beside him and watched the TV and for the first time since he'd moved, he felt like he was ready to turn a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and commented etc my last chapter <3 Looking like the coffee shop AU is going down well!
> 
> I have kept the details of Alfred's personal life quite mysterious for now so don't think i'm just being a vague writer, we'll find more as the story progresses.
> 
> The next chapter will see some more familiar faces...  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Follow me on tumblr for a range of fandoms: rycbarmerlin


	3. First is the spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drummond's friends seem to be taking a newfound interest in his personal life...

"You seem to be texting an awful lot lately." Announced Victoria in the silence. 

Drummond looked up from his phone, seemingly caught in the act, and felt slightly taken aback. Victoria and Harriet came and visited him (obviously more for his housemates Albert and Ernst) and they had been studying fairly quietly until Vic had made her proclaimation. 

Drummond laughed slightly uncomfortably, "Really? I don't think I have."  
"Ahh, Drummond, my friend. I think you'll find you have been." Smiled Ernst wielding his classic playful tone.   
Drummond shook his adamantly, "I really haven't been."

As he said this, his phone lit up.

Everyone's eyes darted to his phone in amusement. Quicker than the others, Drummond rushed forward and grabbed his phone.   
"Come on, _Eddy,_ what are you hiding?" Laughed Harriet.  
"It's nothing!" Promised Drummond - falsely.

"Show us then!" Shouted all of them simultaneously.

What was their sudden interest? They seemed to be circling him, all with mischevious looks in their eyes. Drummond looked at his assailants, knowing they would go to any length to grab his phone. With a decisive nod he grabbed his coat that was fortunately hanging beside him, scooped up his folder, grabbed his bag and legged it for the door.   
"You'll never take me alive!"

Voices shouted after him but he sprinted away from the fire that was licking at his ankles. He charged down the street and then eventually decided he could slow down to a walk. He got a few strange stares but the exhilaration of the event meant he didn't really care. He wasn't really sure why he did react like that. He wasn't really sure what his conversations with Alfred meant _himself_ and the last thing he needed was Victoria and Ernst, especially, asking him questions.

_I'm popping into the café, is it very busy?_

He laughed to himself; texting again. Maybe they had a point.

He got a reply about five minutes later  
 _It's quiet - see you soon!_

He smiled knowing he'd see him again; it was like there was an invisble force slowly drawing them together. The weeks since they'd both met had implanted a new sense of fulfilment that they'd both been lacking for a while. The sky was clear and the air was crisp, it was only early afternoon but the street lamps were emitting a soft glow.   
Drummond hurried down the familiar cobblestone street and reached the welcoming shop front. He opened the door and was enveloped by a bubble of warmth stemming from the log burner in the centre of the café. It was fairly quiet and he spotted Alfred assorting some scones, his cheeks were blushed red and his white shirt was folded to just below his elbows. He looked up and grinned when he saw Edward. Drummond strolled over to the counter and Alfred passed over a latté and a chocolate eclair. 

"On me." Smiled Alfred generously.

"Thank you!" Replied Drummond.

"I'm on my break in a minute, i'll come join you." Suggested Alfred.

Drummond nodded at this and found a table with two cosy, leather armchairs. Drummomd took a sip of the creamy latté and he took a bite out of the eclair which was incredibly tasty. It hadn't taken him long to finish and wished he could have ten more. Soon enough Alfred came over and plopped himself down on the sofa.  
"Long day?" Laughed Drummond  
"Yeah - I said i'd cover for Archie today so it's been non stop. It keeps me busy though." Sighed Alfred, "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Neither was I - my friends were saying I've been texting too much and they asked a load of questions so I decided to evacuate the area" Answered Drummond, trying to stay as vague as possible.  
"Someone special?" Asked Alfred with a glint in his eye.  
"Could be." Answered Drummond with a small smile.  
They both seemed frozen in the moment, entranced in eachother's gaze - until Drummond's phone shattered the moment into splinters.

They both jumped and awkwardly laughed, turning their heads away in embarassment, Alfred ducking his head down and looked at his shoes.

"Ah, I forgot about that." Mumbled Edward as he saw the notification to tell him he had a Politics lecture, "Well, I probably should go to this." 

"It was nice seeing you." Returned Alfred, "I should probably get back to work," glancing over to a flustered looking Cleary behind the counter. 

He walked over to the door and waved goodbye, the warmth of the café still keeping him warm twenty minutes later.

He made it to the lecture with a few minutes to spare and sifted through people to find an empty seat. He reached for his notepad and biro just as Peel came into the room and sent a friendly smile to the room.   
"Before we start today, i've been badgered to remind you all of the Winter Ball happening in December. Tickets go on sale in two weeks time.... so fill your boots!" Announced Peel, "Now, is Britain a two-party system?"

Drummond was phasing in and out of the lecture when he realised that maybe he could go to the Winter ball because _maybe_ he'd have someone to go with _and maybe_ Peel would just let him bring someone who wasn't a University student.

Time to make some notes and win a few people over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge apologies for this chaper taking so long to update! After my multi-chapter dofty fic (which I loved writing but was a big committment) i've found myself quite drained and i've had a lot of A-Level work but more chapters of this and my others fics will be coming your way soon!  
> Thanks for all the lovely comments, looking forward to the Victoria Christmas special!


	4. Just maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are organising their monthly games night...

Ernst, Victoria and Harriet had decided to leave Drummond to his texts - for now - as they were busy organising the monthly games night which often changed weeks across the month but was _always_ on a Friday.  
It had always been a highlight of Drummond's months because he loved it when everyone came together and had fun, especially in these wintry months.  
Almost everyone was a couple, though, so where they all had each other to cuddle up to, Drummond was usually left with a blanket - which was cosy but not exactly a person.

"Hey, Harriet, is it alright if I invite someone to game night on Friday?" Asked Drummond; realising maybe he didn't have to be billy-no-mates at this games night.

"Who are you thinking about inviting?" Questioned Albert who usually let Vic take the reins in these kind of 'events.'  
"Ooh, just Alfred from the Café. It would be pretty unfair if everyone else went and not him." Answered Drummond.

'Just Alfred' he thought and laughed cynically in his head. Alfred was anything but _'just Alfred'_ He'd already become his everything in a concerningly short allotment of months.

_Just Alfred_

He laughed dryly: he was already in deep. The word _just_ fell short to describe Alfred because he was _so much more._

The others didn't seem to pick up on his internal racings.  
"That's a great idea, I was going to ask you about that anyway." Nodded Victoria, smiling as her planning was coming together.

"I'll text him then." Said Drummond innocently.

Ernst and Vic looked at each other with open eyes. They both raised their eyebrows with intrigue and stole quick glances to Drummond who was busy typing away: a faint but content smile on his lips.  
"Do you think it's him?" Mouthed Vic to Ernst.  
Ernst took another glance sideways and held his finger up to Vic as if to say _'wait, i'm just deciding.'_  
He saw how the smile lingered on Drummond's face after the text had been sent and looked back round and nodded. Vic squeled in silence.

Drummond, however, was clueless to the goings on of his two friends in the corner who were prophesying who this 'Alfred' was since they hadn't been to the Café since he'd joined...

**//**

"Alfred, i'll be fine here for a while! Take a rest, you've already missed lunch by two hours." Insisted Nancy.

Alfred sighed in defeat and nodded. He finished pouring the Americano for Melbourne who'd come to inspect the christmas decorations - and offering a few more pieces to add to the collection - and a surge of Christmas shoppers meant they'd been rushed off their feet. The others had breaks but Alfred said he didn't mind serving for longer but now his rumbling stomach made its voice clear and he couldn't ignore it.

He wandered to the chiller and grabbed a festive-filled sandwhich and some orange juice. Then, he made his way to the small, but friendly, staffroom which was empty (except for the tremendous amounts of fairy lights and the small Christmas tree they added to every break). Just before he opened his sandwhich, he had a look at his phone which he hadn't had any time to even glance at.  
He doubted that he had any messages.

He unlocked his phone and was presently surprised to see a text from Drummond, it had only been sent a couple of minutes ago:

_Hey, me and some of the friends from the café are having our monthly game night on Friday, would you like to come? Please let me know asap as my friend Vic likes everything to be very organised :) x_

There was no hesitation in Alfred's mind for his reply,

_Sure! Sounds fun :) What time? x_

It's not like he had any plans.

 _Great, about 7. See you then x_  
Replied Drummond.

Alfred just sent a thumbs up and a smiley face that matched the one he was wearing right now. It may only be Monday but he already couldn't wait for Friday to arrive. He couldn't stop the spring in his step as he was fuelled with endless optimism which often wasn't the case. It was an unfamiliar feeling but Alfred knew that he could definitely get used to it.

Maybe he really did have a chance with Drummond in the end. Maybe, he wasn't just happy with it being a dream anymore. _Just maybe, it could be real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter :) Thanks to everyone who understood the note on my last chapter <3  
> I'm really trying to write this section quickly so that you can have the Christmassy chapter AT Christmas!


	5. If music be the food of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of game night and there are some interesting developments...

It was the day of games night but Drummond was up early, set with a number of duties, gifted by Victoria and Harriet as he had no lectures today.  
He had to buy some nibbles, drinks and he had a secret mission of his own. Ernst and Albert had already left - Albert was always early and occasionally managed to get Ernst out the door at the same time.

Drummond grabbed his warmest scarf and coat and headed out into the freezing wilderness. He had his trusty rucksack that would hopefully fit everything he bought in. He headed to the local Sainsbury’s which was about a 15 minute walk away. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he found his way to the Utopia of food and grabbed a basket - putting items in his basket as he wentt. It was too early in the morning for Self-Checkout so Drummond went to one of the tills with his basket. All payed for and is his bag, his next stop was the University.  
It didn’t take him long to get there, what took longer was trying to find Professor Peel to get his Winter Ball tickets. Eventually, he peaked through a window and saw him sitting at his desk. 

“Hello,” Announced Drummond, worried the man hadn’t heard him enter, “I’ve come to get a ticket.”  
Peel looked up and smiled warmly, “I was wondering whether you would be coming. One… or two?”  
Drummond took a breath, “I was going to ask you about that; I know it’s against policy, but I was wondering whether I could bring someone who isn’t a student.”

Peel’s face changed to one unreadable. 

“I’m not supposed to let you Drummond… but, as you handed me an excellent paper and you work hard so I’ll think I’ll let this one slip.” Replied Peel

“Thank you so much!” Smiled Drummond.  
“No shenanigans though.” Joked Peel with a serious undertone.  
“There shall be none whatsoever.” Promised Drummond as he was handed two tickets.  
So he just had to convince a particular _someone_ to come with him.

 **//**  
Drummond was about to return to his flat for a relaxed but productive afternoon of studying (at least that was the idea) but he got a text from Victoria and Harriet who requested he make a detour to their shared flat. He wasn’t too far from them and quite fancied some company. It didn’t take him long to reach their street and he pressed the buzzer and then heard the electronic sound of the door opening.

“Drummond! Did you get the food?” Asked Harriet and Vic immediately.  
“Yes, it’s all in my bag. So, why did you call me here?” Asked Drummond.

“Well, Ernst and Albert aren’t very constructive when it comes to outfit choices and you always listen and try to help so… could you help us choose what to wear for the Winter Ball?” Requested Vic.

Drummond sighed but was touched that they thought he was a good listener, “Alright then.”

They both smiled and thanked Drummond, “First, some music.” 

Harriet went over to the CD player which they put on from time to time and pressed a button and awaited the music. The cheery tune of The Vamps came blearing through the speakers. Drummond didn’t usually listen to this kind of the music but he couldn’t help but study the lyrics:

_But now I spend my time, thinking ‘bout a way to get you off my mind._

Harriet and Victoria were already up and dancing and extended their hands out, beckoning Drummond to join them. 

_Then you caught my eye, giving me the feeling of a lightning strike._

As the pre chorus kicked in, Drummond found himself identifying with the song in a way he didn’t think possible. His feet pulled him up and before he knew it, he was dancing with Victoria and Harriet.

_All I wanna be, all I wanna be is somebody to you._

Drummond laughed as they pranced around by the sofas, twirling each other around and ducking around furniture.

_Now I wake each day looking for a way that I can see your face… Look at me now I’m falling, can’t even talk still stuttering, this ground I’m on keeps shaking._

They all jumped up as the chorus kicked in and they waved their hands about carelessly. This was what Drummond needed to do. He hadn’t confessed anything yet he felt like the song was just responding to everything he thought. They clapped their hands and stomped their feet and Drummond span Harriet and Victoria by their hands and back out again. The song finished and they were all out of breath and laughing hysterically.  
The rest of the outfit trying continued in laughter which uplifted Drummond’s spirits. Eventually, they decided on a dress each which took a while but they looked beautiful. 

He realised the time, “I’ve got to get back to set up everything – I’ll see you later.”

They both nodded happily and he practically sprinted back to the flat and started getting bowls out, filling them with snacks and put the drinks in the fridge. Albert and Ernst arrived home soon later and helped him out with the last few bits. Drummond changed and took more effort than he usually did – I guess he was dressed to impress. He sighed at his internal comment, he needed to pull himself together.

Victoria and Harriet arrived slightly early to make sure everything was acceptable. The next few guests were not far behind them. Francatelli and Nancy came together with Francatelli holding a plate of varying sweet treats which looked to be baked to perfection. Archie arrived and soon after Cleary came too. They were all waiting on Alfred. Drummond started to get nervous; what if he wasn’t coming? What if he never wanted to come? Drummond was spiralling out of control but a voice anchored him back to reality.  
“Sorry I’m late!” Apologised Alfred as he came through the doorway after Ernst let him in – he didn’t even hear the knock. 

“Much appreciated, Alfred, I’m Albert.” He said and they shook hands. He took the rather expensive looking champagne bottle and put it in the fridge.  
“Umm, Alfred, these are my friends Ernst, Victoria and Harriet.” Explained Drummond to Alfred, pointing as he went. He was unaware of the looks Ernst and Victoria were giving each other.

They made their way over to the selection of sofas and stools that had been set out. Drummond and Alfred sat side by side on the sofa, discussing Christmas. 

“So, I think we’re going to start off with Twister.” Stated Victoria.  
“Are we?” Questioned Drummond, surprised at the choice of game.

They went in groups of three so that is was equal. Drummond, Alfred and Archie were all going against each other and it wasn’t long before they found themselves in all manner of positions. Drummond had found himself with one leg between Alfred’s and Alfred’s hand by his chest. He could have sworn he heard sniggering from Ernst and Victoria. He was trying to hide the blush that was racing across his cheeks.  
“Left hand blue.” Announced Harriet.  
He tried desperately to reach over Alfred but failed dramatically and he fell straight on top of Alfred. Their noses were almost touching.  
“Hello.” Whispered Alfred quietly, Drummond feeling his warm breath over his cheeks. Suddenly Archie hauled Drummond up, clearly trying to be helpful. He held his hand out and Alfred gripped it and lifted him off the ground.  
Luckily, Nancy filled the silence with the suggestion of another game…

About three or four games later, the mood began to lull to conversation and catch up. Drummond and Alfred had found themselves sitting together whilst the couples cosied up to each other.  
“What are they talking about?” Asked Alfred.  
“The Winter Ball, the University hold it every year, it has become quite a big thing.” Replied Drummond.  
“Are you going?” Inquired Alfred.  
“Yes. Well, I’ve got two tickets but it’s just me at the moment.” Said Drummond.  
“Who are you-“  
“Do you want to come with me?” Cut in Drummond boldly, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to- I mean- I’m not forcing you – I don’t want to go alone – and-”  
“Yes.” Smiled Alfred, “I would like to go with you.”  
“Okay, that’s great!” Beamed Drummond before coughing, “Yeah that would be nice.” He added, trying to be a little ‘cooler.’  
“I look forward to it.” They both said, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that update! I will have the Winter Ball chapter for Christmas, I want to make sure I have the Christmas chapters sorted whilst it is said time of the year. I'd feel pretty silly writing them in January!  
> Update soon :)


	6. Christmas Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Winter Ball...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs I would recommend listening to in/after this chapter - It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year cover by Sleeping at Last and Christmas Waltz by Sleeping at Last. You'll all know when you want to play them :)  
> Happy Christmas!

It was the day of the Winter Ball and both Drummond and Alfred had never felt so nervous. ‘Did this count as a date?’ thought Drummond. He might just think we’re going as friends. Or maybe he’s just going because he didn’t want to upset me and he’ll probably cancel later. _Or maybe-_

“Ed, calm down. You’ll be fine, you’re both clearly into each other.” Assured Ernst, patting him on the shoulder with reassurance. 

“But what if-” started Drummond before Ernst interrupted him.

“You need to stop _thinking_ Ed and start living in the moment. You’ll enjoy it a lot more like that, trust me.” Winked Ernst cheekily before heading off to his room.

It was only two in the afternoon, the ball started at 7:30 but Drummond was already stressing. Similarly, over at Kensington&Co, Alfred was having a matching pep-talk with his work mates as they tried to calm his nerves.

“Alfred, what have I already said, he wouldn’t ask you if he didn’t want you to go.” Encouraged Nancy who gave him a reassuring smile.

“I suppose so. I just really want it to go well.” Admitted Alfred, trying to relinquish his doubtful thoughts.

“There we go, that’s the attitude. It’s not easy to get someone who’s not at the university a ticket, he wouldn’t do that for everyone.” Nancy reminded Alfred which caused the corners of his mouth into a small smile. Holding on to that the fluttering feeling in his chest, he went back out to the café and went by the counter to serve some of the wearied shoppers who were doing some last minute shopping very close to the big day.

**//**

Drummond tied his black, slightly patterned, tie and curled his collar back into place and looked at himself in the mirror. The invites just said ‘smart’ not ‘black-tie’ so he decided to go with a rich, burgundy suit which had a slightly shiny look – but not one that it looked tacky. He’d never worn it before because he never found someone he wanted to impress it with. He put on a pair of his black oxfords that had been stored away in a box for a special occasion. With one last affirmative look in the mirror, he decided he was quite happy with his outfit… maybe that’s why Victoria and Harriet asked him to help with theirs!

They were all meeting at a small bar half an hour before the main event so that they could all go in together.

“Ernst, are you almost ready? It’s nearly 7.” Urged Albert who always aimed to be on time. Drummond was surprised he hadn’t called him considering he nearly overtook Ernst on changing-time.

“Coming, Albert. I can’t help that I dress to impress.” Replied Ernst.  
Albert’s scowl softened slightly, he was always glad to have his brother around. Ernst left his room with a well-fitted dark ivy suit. Drummond was glad he wasn’t the only one not in black tie as he began to feel slightly concerned when he saw Albert in his classic suit.

“I think we’re ready!” Exclaimed Ernst, clapping his hands with excitement. 

They switched off the lights and locked the door before making the short walk to the bar which was only five minutes from the University. There was a crisp chill in the air and the open sky had clouded over with a bank of clouds. Albert and Ernst we’re having a discussion about presents for their relatives whilst Drummond stood nervously, hoping to see the man he gave his second ticket to.

He was overjoyed to see Alfred coming towards them with Victoria and Harriet. He looked incredible; a dark navy suit which was perfectly fitted to all of his _dimensions_ and he had a dark tartan scarf slung effortlessly around his neck. Drummond was spellbound, Alfred was a masterpiece. He came closer and Drummond’s smile widened.

“Wow, you look… amazing.” Complimented a breathless Drummond.

Alfred blushed, “You look really good too.” 

Drummond let out a little laugh and his breath hanged in the air in front of him. He offered his arm and they entered the bar which was playing a rather chipper version of It’s the most wonderful time of the year- _“when friends come to call, it’s the hap-happiest season of all.”_  
“Ladies, you both look lovely.” Smiled Ernst as he placed a brief peck on Harriet’s lips.

“All thanks to Drummond’s _expert_ help.” Grinned Victoria.

Alfred laughed into his prosecco – It wasn’t a scornful laugh but more one of surprise and adoration.

“Thanks.” Smiled Drummond before sticking tongue out at Victoria. He had to admit, the dresses were a very good choice. Victoria was wearing a cream dress that sloped off her shoulders and hugged close to her figure. Harriet was wearing a gold coloured long-sleeved dress which gently glided across the ground.

Everyone was dressed like royalty.

“To us, and Happy Christmas.” Smiled Albert as he raised his glass.

Drummond and Alfred looked at each other as everyone clinked their glasses together, still glancing at each other once they had taken a sip of the prosecco. They both were flooded with the warm sensation of fulfilment, again. The whole world seemed to light up when they were together, this light intensifying as they gently threaded their hands into each other when they walked to the University. When their hands were interlocked, it felt like both of them were part of a complete jigsaw, neither seemed to question the action because it just felt _right_. They both couldn’t stop smiling, it was infectious as the other couples seemed consumed by the happiness of their two friends behind them. 

The University was lit up like a beacon with a grand Christmas tree near the entrance of the hall. There were couples and friends gathered around, waiting for the oak doors to be opened. Drummond saw Peel by the doors chatting to some of the students. People cheered when the doors finally opened, Peel giving Drummond a big smile and a subtle thumbs up as they went through the door.

The great hall was beautifully decorated with warm golden lights hanging across the room. There was a DJ and a makeshift dancefloor with tables of food and drink, decorated with white-encrusted wreaths. The scattered, candied clementine’s and oranges produced a wondrous scent.

“Thank you so much for this, Edward! This is amazing.” Smiled Alfred before stepping closer and embracing Drummond. Drummond leaned in wrapping his arms around Alfred  
“No problem, I’m glad you came.” Replied Drummond once they eventually separated from each other. 

The music began after that and Victoria insisted that they all danced together. They were all grouped as various songs started playing. The DJ interspersed Christmas songs with other songs. When the familiar beats of Whitney Houston started playing they all cheered wildly. Everyone was singing with passion as they danced along to the classic.

“I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me.” They sang. 

Drummond and Alfred waved their hands around and laughed at each other’s moves. They prepared themselves for the next chorus and lifted their hands up high as the chorus came in. Even Albert was getting involved as he span around with Victoria. Ernst and Harriet were dramatically recreating the “Somebody… who” section. Ernst shouted “key change!” as the song lifted which sent them into stitches – the mulled wine had helped with that. 

“Don’t you want to dance, say you want to dance, don’t you want to dance? Don’t you want to dance, say you want to dance, don’t you want to dance?” They quickly sang together, drawing in closer before spreading back out as the last chorus started. Once the song finished they were all out of breath but good song after good song flooded the hall and they found themselves without rest.  
“This has been one of the best nights of my life.” Shouted Alfred over the music.

“Me too!” Answered Drummond, still battling over the song which was close to ending. Somewhere between their conversation, the song had come to a close and the DJ’s voice pierced their moment.

“Now, it’s that time in the evening for the slow dance. So come down to the dance floor.” Said the DJ to the partying students.  
Victoria, Albert, Ernst and Harriet stayed on the dancefloor and Drummond and Alfred looked at each other nervously. This was going to be a bit more intimate than ‘I Wanna Dance with Somebody.’

“Care to join me for this dance, Sir Drummond.” Bowed Alfred, holding out his hand, the motion reminding Drummond of the first time they met.

“I would, Sir Paget.” Smiled Drummond, returning the bow.

A strong set of violin’s opened the song, almost sounding ominous, but slowly transformed itself to the rhythm of a waltz. Drummond tucked his arm around Alfred’s waist as their hands intertwined.  


_Frosted windowpanes, candles gleaming inside, painted candy canes on the tree._

Edward and Alfred began to slowly turn to the music, feet stepping perfectly in place, gracefully sweeping across the hall. Alfred’s eyes were lifted to Drummond’s as they glided with the music like they were one the same.

_It’s that time of year where the world falls in love, every song you hear seems to say: “Merry Christmas and may your New Year’s dreams come true.”_

The music echoed beautifully in the hall as they span around whilst the violin’s produced their traditional Christmas tune which was as entrancing as Alfred’s blue eyes. With every movement, they grew closer to each other, foreheads almost touching.

_And this song of mine, in three quarter time wishes you and yours, the same thing too._

  
From the ceiling, artificial snow began to drift down, trapping themselves in the tussles of Drummond’s hair. The more classical waltz beat shone through and Edward and Alfred danced with more confidence. The words repeated again, their foreheads were now touching, noses either side of each other.  
The final notes of the violin trickled in, they could feel each other’s cheeks move to a smile as the song came to a close.

They both wished they could freeze this moment and re live it anytime they could. It was truly magical with the falling snow filling everyone with wonder. Wishing for some more quiet, Drummond motioned that they go outside for a little while. He nodded and they ventured outside, arms around each other’s waists. They were surprised to see snow, real snow, falling from the skies. They both laughed quietly, now facing each other, hands still clasped on waists. The snow had made Alfred’s nose tinged with pink and Drummond’s cheeks were brushed with red. 

Snow still managed to find a way between them, despite their close proximity. The gap between them began to close and their lips brushed briefly, delicately. Drummond’s hand came to Alfred’s cheek where a snowflake had just settled. He gently wiped away it with his thumb and they leaned again. This time their lips connected for longer. Alfred’s lips were soft and forgiving, Drummond’s were laced with the warming scent of the mulled wine they had drank. Their lips moved slowly but with feeling and all their troubles melted away when their lips moved together. Gradually, their lips pulled apart and their noses touched intimately. They nuzzled each other and stood with their foreheads together whilst the snow fell over them. 

This was truly, both of their Christmas and New Year’s dreams come true. This moment would always be encased with the light of a thousand stars. This was Christmas - a very merry one.


	7. Mother knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's back after Christmas and Drummond decides he has something to tell Alfred...

Everyone had returned from the seasonal relaxations and were back to the usual grind - Alfred, the coffee grind. He had a very quiet Christmas, he spent some time with his sister, Wilhelmina, and Drummond came to see him in the Café over the break once he'd arrived back home from his family - who sounded wonderful.

Alfred had been thinking about the kiss a lot and it always lifted his spirits when his mind wandered back to the moment. Everything was perfect and when they saw each other next, they couldn't help but hide the blushes that rose to their cheeks. His friends at the Café obviously hadn't seen the kiss but he didn't know that Ernst and Victoria's extra senses of detection seemed to pick up that Alfred and Edward were sharing a moment and saw the two men in each other's embrace. They hugged each other happily, glad their bestfriend had managed to find someone who seemed to make him smile.

Victoria and Harriet were over this weekend for a double date. Drummond was happy to see them after the extended break - he'd grown pretty accustomed to their company.  
"So... have you got anything to tell us?" Asked Ernst with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
Drummond looked up from his book, "Umm, I don't think so."  
"Really?" Chimed in Vic, "Are you sure Edward Drummond."  
"Oh no, you only use my full name when you're either angry or excited." Answered Drummond.  
"We saw you and Alfred kiss!" Bursted out Victoria, clearly the excitement unable to be controlled for any longer.

"Victoria, we said we were going to get _him_ to tell _us."_ Moaned Ernst.  
Albert had an affectionate smile on his face when he looked back over to Victoria, "There's no escaping this time." Added Albert.  
"Even you, Albert? You're really stooping down to their level too!" Complained Drummond realising there truly was no escape from this.  
"Come on then, Ed, tell us all." Encouraged Harriet.

"I'm clearly not getting out of this, am I?" Tried Drummond.

Everyone nodded with sly smiles.

"Well, we danced together at the Winter Ball and after the first song finished we went outside and it was snowing-" A smile leapt to Drummonds lips as he remembered the moment, "And then we kissed and it was _amazing._ We stood there for a while and then we just talked about anything and everything and he's just _perfect._ I really like him."

"Drummond's in love!" Grinned Harriet.  
"Well we haven't even been on a date yet so I wouldn't go that far." Tried Drummond, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, "Although... I may have told my mum about him."

He said the last sentence quite fast. Not fast enough for Ernsts' keen ears.  
"You did what?" Shouted Ernst in surprise.

"Yes I may have told my mum about him and she now wants to meet him but it's not my fault; she dosed me up on the brandy in her Christmas cake!" Reasoned Drummond exasperately, "It's not that bad, is it?" Asked Drummond, scratching his head slightly.

"Well, it's a good way to find out where your relationship is heading." Suggested Harriet with a smile.  
"How?" Questioned Drummond with a dubious tone.  
"Well, now you really have to ask him on a date." Grinned Harriet.  
"Exactly!" Agreed Victoria, "Mother knows best." Giving a slight waggle of her finger to accentuate her point. 

"Can I really, it's a little early... is it?" Pondered Drummond who was already nervous about the prospect of asking his umbrella-man on a date.

"It sounds like you've been seeing each other a lot so it's the logical next step." Supported Albert with one of his reassuring smiles. 

Drummond took a deep breath and broke a smile, "I'm going to do it, I'm going to ask Alfred out!"  
Victoria cheered and hugged her friend tightly, "I'm proud of you." She said quietly so just he could here.

"Thank you." Smiled Drummond before grabbing his keys and making his way to the front door.  
"Got get 'em tiger." Wooped Ernst which only earned him a roll of the eyes.

As he was walking to the café, Drummond was debating whether to text Alfred in advance or just to surprise him. Then he was working out what to say, how to say it, _when_ to say it: straight away, wait a little? All this worrying took him straight to the front door of Kensington &Co with no resolutions to all his issues. 

"Oh hey, Drummond, what do I owe you for this surprise?" Asked Alfred who seemed to have just taken his break. Maybe this was a sign from the Universe as he didn't have to awkwardly stall a queue at the counter for a few minutes. 

"Oh, nothing, I just came to ask you- well, I wasn't sure and you don't have to - but I would like you to-" Babbled Drummond before noticing Alfred incredibly confused face. 

He took a deep breath, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"  
Alfred didn't reply straight away which almost immediately sent Drummond into a panic.

"Hey," Alfred said softly, "I would love that Edward."  
Drummond's stomach fluttered and he knew his cheeks were burning red.

"What about I organise it though?" Offered Alfred, "I'm sure you have enough Uni work to do."  
"Never enough that I wouldn't go out with you but, yes, that would be helpful." Grinned Drummond sheepishly.  
"I'll keep you updated." Laughed Alfred before pressing a little kiss to Drummond's cheek.  
He barely managed a reply; he was a little too flustered.  
He left the café and walked as fast as he could back to the flat, hoping everyone would still be there. The door wasn't even locked so he assumed they hadn't moved since his departure.  
"He said yes!" Shouted Drummond, raising his hands in victory.  
Harriet and Victoria jumped up from the sofa (screaming rather loudly) and hugged him.  
"I'm so happy for you!" They both said.  
"We must celebrate." Announced Ernst, producing a bottle of presecco from the fridge.  
"Where did you get that?" Asked Drummond.  
"Oh, it's been there for a few weeks, waiting to be opened for this moment." Laughed Ernst.  
"I can't believe you!" Squeked Drummond.  
"Ernst, it's two in the afternoon." Reasoned Albert (despite taking a glass.)  
"I'm not complaining." Joked Drummond, feeling like he needed it to calm his nerves.  
"Cheers!" They chanted as the glasses clinged together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little while! College has been quite busy and I had a bit of a writing recovery month. I'm really excited for the way this fic is heading :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	8. A Reservation at Cirros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Drummond prepare before the date...

Alfred was taking date tips from all his friends across the week as the day of his date began hurtling toward him. He was overjoyed when Drummond came and asked him and this excitement could barely be contained. Of course he was nervous - especially after Francatelli told him about _all_ the things to avoid on a date including what to eat, what to wear, what to drink...

"That's enough Francatelli!" Laughed Nancy, nudging Francatelli on the arm, "Don't frighten him."

"I'm sure it will go marvellously, Alfred." Smiled Cleary reasuringly, Alfred nodded in thanks.  
"So where are you planning on taking him?" Enquired Nancy, "Are you thinking relaxed, formal, romantic?"

"Oy, Nancy, enough of the questions. You're as bad as me!" Said Francatelli, mirroring the conversation Nancy had only just had with him.  
"Sorry." Grinned Nancy sheepishly.

"It's fine," Smiled Alfred, waving his hand as if he was brushing away all the questions, "I've actually made a reservation at Ciros. I'm not sure if it's too fancy, maybe I should change it?" Babbled Alfred after seeing everyone's raised eyebrows.

"I think it's lovely, Alfred; it's romantic and classy and shows how committed you are to start something." Assured Cleary who always seemed to know the right things to say.  
"And I've heard the food there is excellent." Grinned Francatelli.  
Everyone groaned and Francatelli simply shrugged his shoulder as if to say "What did you expect?"  
"Anyway, I'm sure Drummond is just as nervous you are." Said Cleary, everyone agreeing to calm Alfred's questioning.

 

Drummond was in fact as nervous as Alfred - perhaps more. He could barely concentrate in his Politics lecture; a thousand scenarios were whirring around his head, why was he _this_ nervous? He'd been on dates before, sure, not many and he'd been at home when they happened and had his mum and dad to reassure him. Maybe...- no, he wasn't going to call his Mum, he was an adult, he could manage a date by himself - although he wouldn't turn down any advice from his friends. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Drummond, Peel said we could go." They said.  
"Ooh...thanks." He gave a distant smile. He closed his almost blank pad of notes and stuffed it into his bag, taking a large gulp of his water in an attempt to restore his composure.  
"Drummond, can I talk to you for a moment." Called Peel.  
He put a hand to his head and sighed; Peel must have noticed his lack of concentration in that lecture.

"You can take that worried look off your face, Edward." Smiled Peel, Drummond instantly felt himself relax.  
"I actually wanted to say that I was really impressed with your last assignment and it all looks very promising for the future." Said Peel.  
"Oh. Wow - well thank you very much for that." Grinned Drummond, a little flushed from all the praise and attention.  
"So, don't let that hard work slip, make sure you stay focused," Added Peel, using the tone a parent may use for a gentle warning, "I'll let today pass but make sure you catch up on notes."  
Drummond rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Yes, I will do." He promised, "Thank you."

 

As he started to walk away from the lecture room, he heard Peel call out, "Good luck for your date!"  
Drummond span around and laughed, "How did you find out?"  
"Your friends are not the best at keeping secrets." Peel answered, stifling a laugh, "So good luck on your date so you can get back to concentrating in my lectures."  
"Well -um, yeah." Drummond stuttered before Peel just waved his hand and gave a smile and Drummond took that as his cue to leave. "That was beyond embarassing." He muttered quietly to himself. He was done for the day and it was time for him to head back home and stress about what he was wearing. His phone buzzed in his pocket - Alfred.

_Looking forward to seeing you later x_

A smile lifted his face and his heart fluttered slightly. Alfred seemed to cut through the noise of the world and Drummond realised that may because he cares about him.

__

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent that text." Thought Alfred out loud. It had only been a few hours since the previous stress and it seemed to have been replaced by another one.  
"You sent him a text, Al?" Asked Francatelli, Alfred wasn't a huge fan of the name but it seemed to have stuck with Francatelli, "What did you say?"  
Slightly reluctantly, Alfred passed his phone over to him and tried to decipher Francatelli's face.  
"Hmmm, bold, very bold." He muttered like a detective investigating some clues.  
"Well?" Asked Alfred, growing impatient.  
"It's a bold move but it seemed to have payed off." Grinned Francatelli when he returned the phone to Alfred. 

_I'm looking forward to it too :) x_

Alfred's worries faded and a happiness settled in his chest. Drummond was looking forward to seeing _him._ Alfred already knew that Drummond was the best thing to happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long! I have not abandoned this story and I'm still happy writing it and now i'm on my Summer Holidays so hopefully there will be more regular updates.


	9. A Date at Cirros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Drummond finally go on their first date...

It had only felt like moments since Drummond sent the text to Alfred and now he was standing in front of the mirror, checking his outfit for the millionth time. Ernst had helped him choose an outfit which he was highly thankful for.

Drummond double-checked he had everything and sat on the sofa, nervously awaiting the buzzer. His knee jiggled almost constantly - Ernst sent him a glare which made him stop.

“You’ll be fine, just remember everything I told you.” Smiled Ernst.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Replied Albert quickly with a smirk.

Ernst looked at his brother despairingly as Drummond’s knee began shaking again.

“Do you think I should have got him a gift?” Thought Drummond suddenly.  
Was he supposed to give Alfred something? Ernst seemed to be preparing to give some advice - or a lecture - when the buzzer went off. Drummond would love to say that he didn’t do the whole ‘he’s-here’ panic session but that would be lying. After a brief pep talk, Drummond pulled himself together and pressed the button to let Alfred in the building.

Drummond stood at the door, his hand hovering at the handle, waiting for Alfred to knock.

There was the sound.

Allowing Alfred to knock a couple of times so that it wasn’t obvious he was standing by the door, Drummond opened the door. 

“Drummond, it’s lovely to see you.” Said Alfred with a small smile. Drummond was transfixed by the man stood infront of him that a response completely passed his mind. Ernst coughed, causing Albert to put his head in his hands in despair, but it successfully snapped Drummond out of his trance. 

Drummond blushed with embarrassment but felt a hand gently hold his.

“We should get going, don’t want to be late!” Encouraged Alfred.

“Great idea.” Answered Drummond with a little more confidence.

Ernst and Albert wished them well before the door shut and it was just them. This was it: the beginning of the date. They began to walk toward the restaurant, hands still held together. 

“Is it okay that we hold hands?” Asked Alfred after a while, “It isn’t too forward?”

Drummond laughed, turning his head to smile at Alfred and squeezed Alfred’s hand gently, “I rather like it.”

“Good.” He responded and the ice of awkwardness shattered - they both could hardly contain their smiles at one another. They let their hands swing a little as they meandered through the streets of Cambridge, content to the fact they were _actually_ on a date. 

Cirros was tucked discreetly down a Georgian side street that was certainly very decadent. Drummond couldn’t help but admire the pale stone bricks and columns that helped establish the building in the street. He couldn’t help but admire the man that had brought him here. 

“Shall we go in?” Asked Alfred tentatively.

Drummond squeezed Alfred’s hand again and nodded with a grin. The doors were opened before them and a friendly-looking man greeted them at the reception.

“I have a reservation for two under the name of Paget.” Informed Alfred who was barely managing to keep his nerves under control: he’d rather them under lock and key. The host scanned through the list with his pen before reaching Alfred’s surname.

“Ah, here sir!” He said with a flourish, “Follow me.” 

Alfred and Drummond took in their surroundings as they were lead into the main restaurant. Their seats were pulled out for them which did give Drummond the slight feeling of importance. Large marble columns lined the middle of the room with three stunning chandeliers commanding centre stage.

“This is amazing.” Said Drummond, he’d been to a few fancy restaurants with his parents but nothing like this before. 

“Anything for you now?” Asked the waiter who seemed to materialise right next to them.

“A bottle of champagne, please.” Requested Alfred.

“Right away, Sir, and a candle for the table.” Answered the waiter before whisking himself away. 

“I hope it’s not too much for a first date.” Blurted out Alfred during a brief moment of silence.

“Don’t be silly, Alfred. It’s wonderful.” Reassured Drummond, offering his hand over the table which Alfred took, “I hope you organise the rest of them.”

“There’ll be others then?” Responded Alfred, smirking.

“You know what I mean.” Groaned Drummond, ducking down his head in an attempt to hide the blush that had been stealthily creeping up his face, “But yes, I would like that.”

Their seemingly perfect moment was interrupted when the waiter returned with the bottle of champagne, the cooler and candlestick. He popped open the champagne with an almost laughable amount of flair and filled their glasses. Alfred and Drummond had to stifle their laughs as the waiter performed his amauteur-dramatics. 

They kept to the small talk as the awaited the waiter’s return for their food choices.

“Are you having a starter?” Drummond asked, feeling slightly wheezy at the distinct lack of prices. It was more the fact that Alfred had insisted that he would pay on the walk to the restaurant which Drummond was more uncomfortable about. 

“How about we share some oysters?” Suggested Alfred, “Francatelli always goes on about them back at the cafe.”

Oysters… now that was new. But, so was all this.

“That sounds great.” Agreed Drummond with a burst of confidence. Part of him really wanted to text his mum on his menu choice but he obviously decided against it… _obviously._

Soon enough the waiter came sashaying back over, gesturing for one of them to start ordering.

“We’ll have the oysters to start, please.” Began Alfred, “And then I’ll have the Roast venison, thank you."

“Ah, good choice, Sir. And for you?” Asked the waiter.

“I think I’ll have the honey glazed duck breast, please.” Smiled Drummond - already thinking of all the questions Francatelli will ask him. The waiter nodded in approval and left in a flash. 

“I’m glad that bit is over.” Laughed Alfred, slightly awkwardly.

 

The atmosphere calmed slightly now the waiter had asked all of his questions. 

“So, what brought you to Cambridge?” Asked Alfred now they had finally got some peace to themselves. 

"Well University I suppose." Began Drummond, "I was almost unaware at how much I'd fallen in love with Politics and a want to make a change - or at least try to. My teachers told me I could make it and my parents gave me the support," Drummond watched Alfred stiffen at that remark, "And I suppose the rest is history."

"Not politics." Quipped Alfred before sighing, "I couldn't help myself."

"It made me laugh so I don't mind." Encouraged Drummond, "I met Ernst and Albert in the first year along with Harriet and Victoria. I moved in with Albert and Ernst at the beginning of second year which was just filled with studying and many failed attempts at relationships, watching the others bask in domestic bliss... and then I met you."

Alfred's cheeks washed with pink and he picked up his glass, "Cheers," He paused slightly, "To meeting." 

Drummond clinked his glass and took a sip of the champagne - another recommendation he would give to Francatelli. 

"Why did you come to Cambridge?" Asked Drummond, returning the question.

Alfred paused, taking another sip of his champagne, "I suppose it was one thing after another that led me here. I'm originally from Staffordshire but I didn't ever really enjoy my life there so," Alfred drank a little more from his glass, "I decided that I would start again somewhere new and exciting. There wasn't much keeping me in Staffordshire so when I saw the Kensington & Co vacancy I got the job and moved."

Drummond couldn't help but feel that this perhaps wasn't the whole story but before he could press a little more two plates were placed in front of them and the plate of oysters placed in the middle of the table. 

"Enjoy!" Exclaimed the waiter before whisking away. 

"I'm not entirely sure how to do this." Admitted Alfred.

"So you ordered them as a novice?" Asked Drummond, laughing at the confidence of his date.

"Try new things?" Responded Alfred with a slight doubtful tone.

"I'm up for that." Replied Drummond with a flirtatious reply he forgot he could manage.  
Alfred shot Drummond a smile and picked up an oyster, Drummond following suit.

They tapped their oysters together, "Here goes" they said in unison. 

They swilled the oysters and both began chewing, facial expressions varying. 

"That wasn't actually _that_ bad." Decided Drummond which Alfred agreed to. They proceeded to finish the rest of the oysters, seeping into a comfortable conversation. 

Their plates were soon replaced with their respective mains which seemed the epitome of the culinary world. Their conversation slipped into Drummond's study of Politics and Alfred's experience at the café, it flowed with ease but Drummond steered away from Alfred's life in Staffordshire. It was perhaps a bit much to push on their first date. 

Part of Drummond was still in a state of shock that this was happening - and that is was going well! It didn't take them too long to finish their mains, topping up their champagne as they went and another bottle may have arrived during their meal. 

Content, their plates were picked up, "Would you like a look at our dessert and pastries menu?" Asked the waiter. 

"Definitely." They both responded. 

"Francatelli is going to interrogate me for all the details of these desserts." Joked Alfred as the menus were placed in front of them. 

"They all sound so nice." Sighed Drummond as he debated the choices.

The waiter soon returned and Drummond motioned for Alfred to choose first since he had not yet decided. 

"I think I'll have the Pimms jelly with the cucumber sorbet, please." Requested Alfred. Drummond gave him an intrigued face as if to say _"So that's what you're going for."_

"And I'll go for... the vanilla panna cotta with the rhubarb and ginger... I think." Responded Drummond, still in awe at the menu. 

"Very good." Said the waiter before heading off to the kitchen.

"I don't think I've ever had _cucumber sorbet_ in my life." Laughed Alfred exasperately. 

"Well we did say try new things." Smirked Drummond cheekily. 

Alfred rolled his eyes but smiled sweetly back. This was all like a dream - or perhaps a fantasy - to him. There were times in the evening where Alfred thought it to be a miracle. 

It was no time before their desserts arrived, dressed elegantly to the finest details. Perfectly placed slices of fruit bordered Alfred's plate and Drummond's plate burst with colour with various gels and textures. 

"It almost feels a shame to eat it!" Exclaimed Drummond, staring adoringly at his plate. 

"I know what you mean." Agreed Alfred, "Here goes," taking a spoon of the jelly and sorbet. 

After seeing the delight on Alfred's face as he tucked into his dessert, Drummond could no longer resist - a decision he was very glad to make. 

"This is the best date." Smiled Drummond dreamily as he ate more of his dessert.

"Really?" Questioned Alfred with big inquiring eyes, worried Drummond was just entranced by his plate. 

"Definitely." Re-affirmed Drummond, smile fixed on Alfred.

Alfred didn't have to say anything in return because the look on his face expressed everything he would have said.

After the polished plates were taken away, they eased into a discussion on hobbies and interest, knowing they had the ability to talk until the sun came back up.  
The bill was placed on the edge of the table which Alfred picked up - but not quickly enough for Drummond to see the price which he supposed was reasonable for the establishment and food... it was still, however, _a lot._

"Are you _sure_ I can't pay half? I really don't mind!" Drummond almost begged, feeling guilty.

"I'm sure, this is on me." Alfred confirmed with confidence, "Your company is worth as much, if more, to me."

"Very smooth, Alfred," Blushed Drummond," As long as you're sure."

"I am sure, Edward. We can split the bill on our next date." Responded Alfred, a little tentatively by the end of the sentence.

"That's a deal." Grinned Drummond. 

They thanked the staff as they left Cirros, a dark sky replacing the light that they had walked to the restaurant in.  
"I'll walk you home." Smiled Drummond, holding his hand out to Alfred who clasped it, hands locking together. 

The walk wasn't too far to Alfred's flat, there was a warm glow in the air that had remained from the day's sun which warded away the whispers of wind. 

"This is me." Said Alfred, feeling like he had just taken a line out of a cheesy rom-com.

"Well I definitely think this won't be the last time." Assured Drummond with a knowing smile.

"I think so too." Returned Alfred, still holding onto Drummond's hand. 

A silence gently drifted over them, lost at what to do next. Drummond let go of Alfred's hand and shifted it to Alfred's cheekbone. It was a ghost of a touch but it was grounding. Slowly, Drummond drew nearer, tucking his head down slightly, and pressed his lips on Alfred's. Alfred's gently pushed back with a soft pressure, his hand moving to Drummond's waist. They were sharing a moment that was going to be almost undescribable.

Very slowly, they pulled away and neither could hide their beaming smiles. 

"Thank you, Alfred, for tonight; it was really wonderful."  
Thanked Drummond in a low, gravelly voice. 

Alfred placed a peck on Drummond's cheek, "See you soon, Edward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I've been writing it for about a week and a half as it was so long!  
> There may be a very small time gap at the beginning of the next chapter in order to make a particular chapter fit with the season (as in, weather :D) but it will probably only be very small.  
> Also, yes, the mystery around Alfred is intentional and will eventually unravel... And, Staffordshire sounds specific but that was Lord Alfred Paget's constituency.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they always make my day :)   
> Hopefully will update soon as i like writing this fic to the current seasons so a definite motivation to write!


	10. A New Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time has passed since Alfred and Drummond's first date and Drummond finds himself with a question for Alfred…

It only took the next day for Alfred and Drummond's friends to be totally filled in on all the details of the date. It began with an unrelenting torrent of questions which was answered by one or two word responses before they both opened up and all the details poured out - Francatelli was particularly interested in the menu. 

Alfred was touched, really, that the friends he had made in just under a year were fully supporting him. They helped out on the next couple of dates that Alfred and Drummond went on: a cocktail and piano bar, the cinema and the botanical gardens.  
Victoria had seen a shift in her friend that had been missing for a while: he was brighter, more energetic and it was, as cliché as it sounded, like Drummond had found his missing piece. 

It had been a summer of love. 

It was a couple weeks after their first date at Cirros when Drummond got a call from his Mum. He swiped across the screen, putting the phone to his ear. Drummond had filled his mum in - who inturn informed his family - of his developments with Alfred. 

"Hello, Ed, how are you?" Asked his Mum - Frances. 

"I'm good, Mum, how are you?" He returned, wondering why she had called him out of the blue.

"I'm well. How's _Alfred?"_ She continued, Drummond hearing the grin and wiggle of the eyebrows that no doubt animated her face. 

Drummond audibly groaned and rolled his eyes, "Alfred's well," He paused and smiled softly, "Alfred's great." He could hardly stop himself.

"I'm so happy for you!" Drummond heard his sister squeal down the phone. 

"Thanks sis." Said Drummond down the phone, groaning again with more embarrassment. 

"Well, your father and I were wondering whether you wanted to come down and see us at the weekend... so we can meet Alfred." Proposed Frances, a gentle but hopeful tone to her voice. 

Drummond was perhaps a little taken aback by the request but his chest swelled with a happiness and a reassurance that his parents were truly supportive of him. 

"That would be- that would be great." Drummond confirmed, "I'll have to see if Alfred's free but I'll let you know by the end of the day!"

"Thank you, Sweetheart," His mum replied, "I'll speak to you later then."

"Speak to you later. Bye!" Answered Drummond before hanging up. 

So his family wanted to meet Alfred. 

Were they at that step yet? Drummond supposed that any time was as good as any for his family to meet Alfred. It would probably be the best chance since the beginning of the third year of University wasn't too far on the horizon.  
He had no doubts that they would love him.

Drummond looked down at his watch; he had an hour until Alfred was on his break so that left him some time to do some reading before he walked over to the café. Drummond grabbed a glass, filled it up and grabbed the book he'd been neglecting all summer from the sideboard. He flicked through the pages to find where he was - which wasn't far - and settled down on the sofa. 

"So what do you think of my gingerbread?" Questioned Francatelli intensely as he watched Alfred taste it, "It's a new and improved recipe." Alfred had only just started his break but was soon pounced upon by the chef. 

"Mm, yeah, that's really nice." Answered Alfred slightly distractedly.  
Francatelli made a face that was attempting to urge Alfred to expand on his answer but to no avail.

"You might have to try later, Francatelli," Grinned Nancy, patting his shoulder," his man is here."  
Alfred gave Nancy a look as if to say _never-call-him-that-again_ but turned back to Francatelli with embarassment. Francatelli rolled his eyes but gave Alfred an encouraging smile.

"They're really nice, perhaps you could add a small garnish?" Suggested Alfred over his shoulder as he walked towards Drummond who was leaning against the door frame with a faint smile on his lips. 

"Hey Drummond." Alfred welcomed, placing a small but affirmative peck on Drummond's lips (choosing to ignore the sounds Cleary and Archie made behind him.)

"How's work been?" Drummond asked. 

"Not too bad, we're starting to prepare for Autumn." Replied Alfred - which explained Francatelli's sudden ginger improvement drive, "How have you been."

"Not too bad, I've been delighting myself with some reading," Sighed Drummond, " _Government by referendum_ " he added with a reverent and excessive hand gesture.

"Hmm, sounds really interesting." Laughed Alfred sarcastically as he brushed his lips against Drummond's.  
"Mmm." Was his response as they kissed. 

They both eventually sat down and eased into casual conversation.

"I did actually have something to ask you." Mentioned Drummond after a while.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Queried Alfred. 

"Well, how do you feel about coming with me at the weekend to meet my family?" Asked Drummond, eyes wide with the excitement of the possibility. 

Alfred didn't reply immediately. He found himself unsure on what words to say and in this case, none came out.

"Do you not think it's a good idea?" Asked Drummond, the excitement fading in his voice. 

"No, it's a great idea, it's just-" Trailed off Alfred.

"It's just what?" Questioned Drummond with confusion. 

"I'm just worried that your family won't like me. What if they ask me things I don't want to answer? Things I haven't even told _you._ " Admitted Alfred, almost overwhelmed.

"Hey," Assured Drummond, placing a comforting hand just below Alfred's shoulder, "You can share those things when you're ready and I'll be there to help you out. I'm sure they'll love you."

"Really?" Questioned Alfred hesitantly.

"Definitely." Responded Drummond, placing an affirmative kiss on Alfred's lips, which Alfred let himself sink into.

"Ok." He responded.

"Ok?" Double-checked Drummond.

"Ok." Smiled Alfred, with a more assured look on his face. 

"I'm not sure how we'll get there. I usually get the train but they've been a bit of a mess recently and I don't have car." Admitted Drummond. 

"I can drive." Suggested Alfred.

"Are you sure? That would be great!" Cheered Drummond, "Roadtrip!" 

Alfred laughed and rolled his eyes, "Don't make me change my mind."

"Never." Pouted Drummond, pushing Alfred's arm playfully, "Well if I'll text you all the details and should I meet at yours Saturday morning?"

"Sounds good to me." Smiled Alfred, "My shift is going to start soon but i'll see you Saturday."

"It's a date." Joked Drummond. 

The annoyed grin on Alfred's face was enough of a victory for Drummond. Waving goodbye, he left the café and dialed his mum.

"Hi Mum. Just letting you know that Alfred and I are looking forward to seeing you at the weekend!" Informed Drummond, his smile shining through into his speech.

"That's great news. We look forward to having you - and meeting Alfred!" Responded Frances.

"Okay. I'm going to get on with some writing, bye mum!" Drummond farewelled and continued his walk home with the feeling that his life was really coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit longer than expected - I've actually had this chapter written since last week as I had a long drive to Cornwall but you would not believe the amount of A-Level work I've had this week so I couldn't find the time to post :( I have already started writing the next chapter though!  
> Also, Edward Drummond's mum was actually called Frances so hence the choice but I've decided that they live in Kent because I just felt like that's where they would live ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I forgot to say in the last chapter but I saw The Vamps in August at a racecourse and they sang Somebody to You and alongside singing along very enthusiastically, I was thinking about Drumfred!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that chapter, got some good stuff coming up :)


End file.
